


Morse Code

by remvslvpin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remvslvpin/pseuds/remvslvpin
Summary: Harry gets a muggle tattoo. When Ron asks for it meaning, Harry refuses to answer. What is he hiding?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 249





	Morse Code

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written much for a very long time but after boring myself to death in self isolation i decided to write some fluff ;) enjoy !! <3

The eighth year common room was more cozy than Harry had expected it to be. It quickly became his favorite place for morning coffee and late night studying, though he enjoyed one more than the other. 

“What does it mean?” Ron asked. The two were sitting in the chairs tucked in the corner closest to the fireplace. Harry turned to face his friend. The ink along his ribs had been there for so long he’d almost forgotten about it. He was surprised it took his friend this long to ask. Harry traced his finger along the tattoo.

“-.. .-. .- -.-. ---”

“It’s a muggle thing, you wouldn't know,” he tried to dismiss.

“Try me,” Ron continued. “‘Mione has been teaching me a lot. She says it’s important to ‘immerse yourself in other cultures’ to prevent things like the war.” Harry smiled. Of course she said that.

“Its, uh, morse code.” he hesitated. Ron didn’t seem to recognize the phrase. He continued. “It’s a language used on the radio and such,”

“Oh. What does it spell out?” Harry looked down, not able to keep eye contact. 

“I-I don’t really want to say,” he answered. 

“It’s permanent ink on your body, what do you mean you don’t want to say?” He asked.

“Fucking Merlin, I dont want to say alright?” Harry laughed awkwardly. Ron nodded, staring at the lines and dots across the boy's brown skin. He didn't mean to make Harry uncomfortable. He’d ask again later.

“Morning Potter, Weasley,” Draco greeted as he entered the room. The redhead gave a weak wave.

“Good morning, Draco,” Harry replied with a small smile. The two put aside their childish rivalry when they met the first time after the war. The blond apologized after recognizing Harry in Diagon Alley with shiny eyes threatening to spill out in regret. They stayed in contact through the summer. Harry enjoyed the boy's company more than he’d like to admit to his friends. It was safe to say Draco felt the same as he spent many nights with the boy during the break.

Two weeks before returning to Hogwarts, Draco sat beside Harry as he got his muggle tattoo. He never said anything about it to his friends, though he was sure they noticed it during the week he spent at the Weasleys. It wasn't as though he was hiding it, he just didn't feel the need to discuss it.

~

“Hermione, do you know what Harry’s tattoo means?” Ron asked. It was a little late to ask, he wasn't sure what his sudden obsession over it was about, but he couldn't get it out of his head. Why couldn't he tell his best mate about it?

“It’s morse code,” she replied, a pen cap hanging out her mouth. She found them much easier than quills.

“He told me, but I’m not sure what it spells.”

“It spells ‘Draco,’” she answered nonchalantly. He laughed in response. Judging by the look on her face, Hermione didn't know what was funny.

“Oh, you’re not kidding.” he gaped.

“Did you not know?” she asked, finally looking up from her arithmancy book.

“No!” he answered, still looking slightly shocked.

“Are you dim? You really thought they were just studying all this time? That Harry lit up when he saw him because he was ‘just a friend?’” She used air quotes when stating the last part. It was patronizing, honestly.

“Well when you put it like that,” he trailed off. “He told you and not me?”

“No, I read it is all. Oh, and Pansy came to me because she thought they were up to something. I thought it was ridiculous but I followed her anyway and they were being all lovey dovey.”

“Wow,” he stared. “I really am dim, aren’t I?” Hermione laughed and leaned on his shoulder. 

“I hope he loves him.”

“I’d hope so too, he got a fucking tattoo of his name.” Ron replied.

“No silly, Draco,” Hermione corrected. He sighed.

“Me too, ‘Mione. And if he doesn't - and he breaks Harry’s heart - I swear I’ll probably kill him.”

“Ronald!” Hermione sat up and smacked him on the chest.

“What!”

~

Draco’s bed was much more comfortable with Harry in it, although when he was there they weren’t very focused on how soft the mattress was. Draco was practically laying on top of Harry, his head resting on the brown haired boy’s chest and arm wrapped around his stomach.

“Ron asked me what my tattoo means today,” Harry said.

“And did you tell him?” Draco replied.

“No, I didn't know what you would think.” The blond lifted his head to meet Harry’s eyes.

“I don’t mind. I was thinking of telling Pansy earlier. I think everyone will take it well, and if they don’t,” He paused.

“They can sod off?” Harry supplied.

“I was thinking something a little more vulgar but sure, that.” Harry laughed, loud and unguarded. Draco inched closer to his face, laying a sloppy kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry put a hand in the boys soft blond hair.

“It’s almost as if I love you,” Harry said with a soft voice, holding back a laugh behind his smiling lips.

“You’re such an arse!” Draco laughed before kissing him again. Harry pushed him onto his back, straddling his thighs and leaning over top of him.

“I really do love you,” he said before a quick peck on cheek.

“I know,” Draco replied, cupping his cheek. “I love you too. But if we’re gonna go again you better speed this up because I’ve got to meet Pansy in twenty minutes,” Harry laughed at the obnoxious smile on his boyfriend's face.

~

Harry decided to tell them at breakfast the next day. He forced Draco to come with him. Ron and Hermione were already eating when the boys joined them. 

“Good morning!” Hermione greeted them as they sat.

“Good morning to you too, Granger,” Draco replied.

“We’re dating,” Harry blurted.

“Merlin, you really are dead from the neck up aren't you?” Draco rolled his eyes. Harry smiled awkwardly.

“We know,” Ron said. “Ow ‘Mione!” he yelled after being pinched.

“Aw, we’re so happy for you!” She smiled. Draco handed him a cup of coffee with a slanted mouth.

“Also, his name is my tattoo.” He waited to continue the conversation. No reaction. Perfect. “What are we doing today?” Harry continued.

“Potions homework,” Ron answered.

“I have to study for Arithmancy,” Hermione added with a rushed tone, unsuccessfully trying to hide her blush.

“Okay,” Harry said, dragging out his vowels with a smile. He turned to Draco with a fond eye roll. “Better than expected?” he whispered.

“Nope, exactly what I imagined,” he whispered back with the shake of his head. Harry smiled. He never realized how much he had wanted to tell his friends.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, still whispering. He wasn’t sure if that was overstepping. The great hall was always full.

“I don’t see why not,” Draco answered. Harry’s smile widened before his lips caught the blonds. Ron mocked the sound of a gag, which rewarded him the finger from Draco’s pale hand and a kick from Hermione under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, make sure to check out more of my work and the fic this was based on !! <33 https://m.fanfiction.net/s/5324234/1/Code-Cracking-for-Gryffindors


End file.
